In analogue circuits, an outlet signal may be produced at any time. However, digital circuits are normally driven at a chosen frequency, by means of so-called ‘clock’ signals. If an analogue circuit or device to which a digital circuit is connected generates a short-term ephemeral signal during the interval between two clock signals, the latter circuit will not respond to the analogue signal. This problem has been solved in the past by causing the arrival of an analogue signal of any duration to set a ‘flag’, by changing the state of an associated latch forming part of the analogue circuit. When the latch becomes set, this signal is passed to all the relevant downstream components of the digital circuit. The latter is designed to send a ‘latch-reset’ signal back to the latch after the latch signal has been processed.
However, this known system has the significant disadvantage that each path to be traversed by the latch and latch-reset signals must be able to be tested using mixed-signal tests. This is so complex that it is not possible to simplify the testing procedure by using automatic test pattern generation.